We're Perfect
by jberri79
Summary: The boys take a midnight stroll.


"We're Perfect"

They hadn't spoken in months, Noah thought it best to stay away from each other, no good could come of it. They weren't good together; at least that's what Luke said, so Noah couldn't figure out why Luke kept hanging around, kept peeking though window's watching as Noah shined the surface.

Since Noah had clocked in at three he had noticed his admirer off in the distance contemplating. So deep in thought Noah could actually see the wheels. Around nine he disappeared, Noah blew it off and went back to work.

Close to midnight it was time to close up; Noah took a glance out the window- maybe hoping too spot someone familiar, he wasn't sure.

Noah finished putting up the last chair in Java, wiped down the counter one last time and headed to the back to retrieve his hoodie. He heard the jingle of the bell over the door and realized he hadn't locked it, Noah figured it was Jeff. He inhaled deep before making his way back to the front to get a stern talking to, for forgetting to lock up- while cleaning up.

"Jeff before you say anything I-" Noah looked up to see Luke standing there, face determined, stance serious, eyes screaming with 'please' "I told you to go away."

"Not today you didn't and plus, I couldn't do that. I could never to that."

"Luke, we've been through this already." Noah shakes his head, walks pass Luke. He makes his way towards the exit, pushes the door open waiting, hoping Luke just moves leaves- not say a word.

Luke doesn't budge just stands there wide eyed. His silent screams echoing in Noah's ears. There really is know noise- not a drop but the thickness of Luke's need is so over powering, Noah finds himself flinching. "I wanna talk, give me that please."

Noah watches him for a moment, wonders what's going on in that beautiful head, Noah opens the door even wider- see's Luke's stance get even tighter, he has to smile at that. The stubbornness, sometimes Noah's feelings on it borderline hate. Mostly, the look Luke gives just overwhelms Noah, to such a degree that whatever the problem was before the stubbornness made its appearance seems to dissolve. And Noah finds himself in front of Luke, grabbing at sides and stroking back hair, nipping lips, whispering 'I love you's.' "If you wanna talk, we can do that but I have to close up".

Luke seems to think about it for a second- wonders if it's a trick "It's not a trick Luke, I won't leave, promise" that response causes Luke to slightly smile, he brushes pass Noah making sure too touch and waits quietly; watching as Noah turns off lights and does a quick once over with eyes before he locks up for the night. "Where do you won't to go?" Noah finally says, taking his sweet time turning around.

"Anywhere... as long as it's with you," Luke's reply was simple too the point. Noah started to walk, his long legs taking long strides across oldetown, Luke had to run just to keep up. He didn't complain though, just kept the pace- hoped Noah had a destination.

"Where's the doc?" Noah finally said; his voice breaking through the darkness. The question startled Luke a little causing him to stumble a lot.

"I don't know" Luke said breathing hard; trying to get his balance. Noah cocked his head to the side a little examining- not saying a word.

"Isn't your Truck back there?" Luke jerked his head back towards oldtown, Noah said nothing just started to walk again. Luke followed, deciding he didn't care, he'd follow Noah anywhere.

Before Luke knew it, they were on a dirt road, no street lamps just house lights far off in the distance- fields for days, crickets cricketing, lighting bugs fluttering by watching. A moon so big and bright it seem to dance, it seem too sparkle just for them.

The road was long and wide, its destination if they kept walking... And walking, the farm, 'Snyder farm.' Noah suddenly cut through the field, Luke didn't ask questions- _just _like before he followed. Noah was fast to fast, Luke couldn't keep up he didn't see him, didn't hear him either.

Luke started to panic; he couldn't fine Noah, the night sky too dark, the field to thick. Instead of moving another inch he stood still- panic busting through the surface.

Luke closed his eyes; he's thinking Noah left him. Luke's breath becomes shallow, he's scared.

Suddenly a hand grabs his- yanks him forth. Luke falls into Noah, gripping at familiar skin, he hugs him tight- won't let go "I thought you left me, I thought I was alone."

Noah doesn't resist the embrace; pulls him closer whispers in his ear "I'll never leave you, you're never alone." Noah finally peels Luke off of him. He takes him by the hand and tugs him along. They walk for what feels like forever, Luke says nothing just glances Noah's way every so often.

Finally they make it to an open space. A big circle, Noah doesn't say anything just plops down, crosses his legs at the ankles, lifts his head to the night sky. "I love it out here" Noah says quietly, when Luke finally takes a seat next to him.

"It his beautiful" Luke agreed, his hands rubbing against the fabric of Noah's jeans.

"I come out here a lot when I need to think or just be by myself."

Luke watches Noah's profile, the stars and bright Moon giving it a glow. "I missyouI needyouIwantyou." Luke said it all in one breath, the lack of pause causes his throat to stain.

"Where's Reid?" Noah's face is still lifted to the sky as he asked the question.

"Not with me, at least not anymore" Luke can see the corner of Noah's mouth raise up slightly.

"We're bad for each other" he pushes out; voice a little shaky on the comment.

"We're perfect" Luke retorts "perfect" he repeats. Noah finally looks at him, run his fingers though bangs, Luke pets softly at the wrist humming his approval. Noah tries to move his hand- retreat, Luke won't let him. He's holding on to Noah's wrist- his eyes begging for more "please" Luke closes his eyes sorta sways "please."

The waiting feels like forever, like centuries when Noah finally falls onto him grabbing at material, ripping away barriers, pushing closer. Luke has to close his eyes for fear it's a dream. He didn't hear the zipper slide but he hears the spit sound Noah makes, feels the probing Noah does.

Luke's eyes are still closed- dreams can seem so real. Noah crashes into him like a freight train. When Luke feels the complete burn, he knows it's not a dream, knows for sure it's real.

Luke bucks his hips up meeting Noah's thrust, dust of dirt clouds hover around them, falling down- settling only to be started up again -disturbed. "God I've missed you" Noah, doesn't respond just licks his way into Luke's mouth- stops the talk. He's pumping into Luke simultaneously. Its wild that Noah can keep up the kiss with the frenzied fuck, it's a skill he's mastered- honed.

There's a little anger in Noah's thrust, Luke doesn't care though. As long as Noah' giving it to him, he'll take the aggression like a gift.

Luke can sense it building- ready to burst though, the look in Noah's eyes give it away. The way he fucks into him, clenching his ass on the push- grinding in, the way he moans on the pull out. "Don't come in me" Noah doesn't answer just nods- grunts his understanding.

Noah pumps two, maybe three more times before he finds himself crawling up Luke's chest, grabbing him by the back of his head; aiming his cock at his mouth- waiting. Noah jerks lightly, sweeping his thumb on the head. His eyes are focused on Luke, Luke's eyes focused on the cock.

Noah's, bucking now ready to go, Luke opens wide- ready.

When Noah finally explodes his body jerks back. He's arching painfully, Luke holds him steady by the waist, while he milks Noah dry.

Noah's hand is still grasping at the back of Luke's head pushing his face forward, the flow is so heavy; it's dripping down Luke's chin, running down his neck. Luke just sucks- waits till Noah comes back.

When he finally does, he pulls back a little, he's to far up Luke's chest to see anything.

Noah's still grasping at blonde strands, when he gets a good look. Luke's look is dazed, he's licking his lips at the corners though, and this action tells Noah he's okay.

Noah smiles, leans in cleaning him, he can't do anything about the dirt patches covering them- but he can definitely lick up the come surrounding Luke's mouth like a milk mustache. When Noah's tongue reaches Luke's ear swirling on the shell, he whispered "you're right, we are perfect for each other... perfect."

The lazy grin that spreads across Luke's face says a lot, Luke hasn't even come yet but the flavor of Noah leaves him sated.

**End**


End file.
